<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>左邻右舍（4） by seablueonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162298">左邻右舍（4）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly'>seablueonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>彻底放飞了。含对月之眼与matrix的半吊子理解。</p><p>究竟怎么能把长篇大论和语言交锋和情节推进融和在一起？情节这样发展下去，从苦逼日常改成黑客帝国貌似比较好？ 23333</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>左邻右舍（4）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------if() else() -----------------<br/>柱间在人流里逆行穿梭。一个红灯放行，密集的人潮迎面而来。</p><p>这些显然互不相识的人流，固然只是短暂的同行却依旧构成了强大的趋向性。</p><p>他们挨挨挤挤的，朝着远处的路口涌动。人潮巨大力量，推着柱间在人群中摇摇摆摆的进三退二，</p><p>枉费了一米八+的身高和一身坚韧伶俐的好肌肉，不欲和人对争的结果竟然是前进不得了。</p><p> </p><p>与人相约之处就在人流的后面的某处。</p><p>他迟到了。</p><p>柱间本不慌张</p><p>对于他们的工作和职位来说，偶尔的小小的突发状况带来的迟到是无可奈何的现实。</p><p>尤其是柱间，几乎所有的plan最后都会变成deadline。</p><p>救活和灭火，日复一日的紧张突然涂抹的日常。</p><p>而斑会等他。</p><p>斑总是会等他的。</p><p> </p><p>人流中谦让让柱间步步迟缓。</p><p>携带的箱包棱角，横逸斜出的手肘和膝盖磕碰在肩头和小腿上。</p><p>柱间忽然焦躁起来。</p><p>斑在等他。</p><p>他应该尽早的到达那里。</p><p>人的善意终究是有限的。</p><p>而斑的耐心</p><p>对于问题，斑有无穷无尽的探究的耐心。</p><p>对于人...柱间不想挑战这个，从任何一个角度来说都是。</p><p> </p><p>想到这一点，柱间挺直了身姿。肩膀加了力直直的向前走去。</p><p>当你决定不在避让人流的时候，人流就会避让你。</p><p>人群在柱间的坚定的指向前闪开一条缝。刚好够他他快速的穿行，前所未有的顺畅速度奔向目的地。</p><p> </p><p>这个情景里，柱间忽然想起那天两人不欢而散时斑说的话。</p><p>顺势而为又如何。一个组织活着自然会有它的做法道理。</p><p>细细说来总有如此这般的难处，不得不照着原有的路子走。</p><p>既然没有房倒屋塌，又何必要变革。</p><p>循序渐进的磨下去，你要等到什么时候才能抓到契机。</p><p>你与我说的未来趋势，有了落实的方法路线，不如火烧刀砍一步到位。</p><p>等反对的意见过来，万事皆毕。若是不能适应的、坚决反对的，让他走人就是。</p><p>效能委员会三个月前就通过了你的方案，授权在握，你还在等什么？</p><p> </p><p>而自己又是如何回答的呢。</p><p>正想着，短短几百米的逆流走到了尽头。约定的咖啡厅就在眼前。</p><p>斑选了一个靠窗口的位置，端正坐着，随身的笔记本打开，屏幕上的一行一行的文本隔着玻璃闪着模糊的光。</p><p>不过，柱间知道，这是斑在等人时进行的例行阅读。严谨的宇智波是不会在非加密网络下打开资料的。</p><p> </p><p>柱间隔着落地窗看着斑。餐厅温柔的暖光下，斑的眼神专注而执着。</p><p>暖光下深深的黑色眼眸里有一簇火苗点点跳跃。</p><p>办公室里，人们私下流传着开发部修罗在线暴躁的传说，却很少有人知道，这个人私下里独自探索技术能力的尽头时，那真挚而虔诚的样貌。</p><p>柱间抬手在玻璃上轻轻一敲，斑好像心有灵犀一般同时抬头往外看。</p><p>看见柱间高高束起的长发，单手高举配着大大的笑容。</p><p>斑心下了然。</p><p>冷然的面孔舒展开，绽出安静的微笑。他回应着在方才柱间同样的位置敲了敲玻璃，伸出一个手指引导柱间向前走从大门进来。</p><p>等柱间落座的时候，斑已经收拾好了桌面。点好的茶和小食缤纷的摆了一桌。一杯晾好的温热的茶水放在柱间的位子前。</p><p>柱间毫不客气的一饮而尽，</p><p>“刚要出门被电话叫住了。一点点事情，处理完5分钟，打电话找人协调走流程倒折腾半小时。“</p><p>”斑，久等了。抱歉啊。”</p><p>斑不动声色的微微一笑，抬手为他满上新的一杯。</p><p>“那是自然。流程的目的，就是尽可能最大限度的排除意外，保证一致。不过意外之所以是意外，就是因为人力不可预测穷尽所有。“</p><p>”发展到一定程度的组织，既需要完善的流程约束参与者行为同一，又被缤纷繁杂关注所有细节的流程弄得日益臃肿，苦不堪言。"</p><p> </p><p>“官僚主义。” </p><p>柱间转瞬之间喝完了第二杯，提起茶壶为自己和斑添水。</p><p>”不可避免的冗余。需要提高效率而不是彻底铲除。</p><p>”我们要信任彼此，互相帮助。不能指望一个人做完所有的事。总要留下资料，让后人可以踩着肩膀循序前进。“</p><p>”就好像你我，也是互相配合才能做到百日无障的。”</p><p> </p><p>斑听见这番似有所指的话，正要端起杯子的动作忽然收回，双手叠和郑重的置在桌面上</p><p>”所以你的意思是，所有的效率都需要导入到“组织”里。消峰填谷，以求整体最佳？”</p><p>柱间迟疑了一下，缓缓的点头，又觉得斑的这句话里隐藏着不安的锋芒，随即摇了摇头，“但是..."</p><p>“但是，如果他们达不到呢？明明有办法更高效更稳定的处理掉。你也要放弃个体最佳，只求做到人人认可的整体最优？“</p><p>斑说着俯身向前，他的面孔出现在柱间的眼前。近到两个人的稍稍用力就可以彼此触到的程度。</p><p>斑驳的阴影落在斑锐利的五官下，映衬着那双眼睛，顶灯的光在斑的眼睛里连成一条线。好像尖锐的锋芒，锁定着柱间的迟疑。</p><p>迫着他，看向某种真实。</p><p>“以你的实力，为什么要迁就这些落后的东西？”</p><p> </p><p>话题回到了原点。</p><p>上一次对话就是在这里达到了死结。这一次，还是同样。</p><p>斑的眼睛里有火焰。在他专注的看向无人能解的问题的时候，在他带着全部的热切的力量看向柱间自己的时候。</p><p>这团火焰好像是铺陈在世界里的一束光，带着巨大的变革的力量。涌动着，指向不确定的必然确定的未来。</p><p> </p><p>柱间忍不住向着这束光伸手，火光微微的隐去。斑垂下眼睛，遮蔽了定然指向柱间的视线。</p><p>斑坐回去的同时，柱间伸出的手拉住了斑的手，转手相握，牵着他些许的靠向自己，而不是斑惯常的向后靠去，双手抱胸的姿势。</p><p>那样疏离的、保护的，捍卫自己立场的战斗姿势。</p><p>斑什么时候在他的面前会这样做呢。</p><p>在他们互相通过姓名之后，他记得斑总是俯身在他的电脑前，看他拟定的计划，帮他修饰汇报文稿。</p><p>斑会从屏幕上抬头，看着他说，“柱间，你的方案总是最好的。”</p><p> </p><p>柱间拉着斑，两个人隔着一面桌面彼此靠近。和他们之前彻夜的并肩处理故障时一样。</p><p>柱间避开了斑的锋芒直率。</p><p>他想，同一件事可以有不同的角度来阐述。换一个视角也许可以更加深刻的理解彼此。</p><p>斟酌了一刻的时间里，斑静静的等着他的回复。</p><p>和往常一样，斑会等他的。</p><p>斑在他这里有无限的耐心。</p><p>最后，柱间开口了，选择了一个疑问。对斑抛出问题是他们习惯的沟通方式。</p><p>”你相信自组织的力量么？一个团队自我判断，自我决策，没有人做主宰，不需要一个人来决策和安排。全队人共同的围绕着目标，互相协作，人人主动的查遗补缺。自主性的达到最合适的效率。“</p><p>斑看了他一眼，斟酌着措辞。</p><p>是的，这是他们探讨过许多次的问题。名为敏捷的新的管理流程。自主、自动、自我管理，自我促进。化去那些繁文缛节，让人的创造力自然的流动。</p><p>但是斑并没有向柱间那样程度的信服这个新的结构体系。</p><p>他说，个人才能和倾向的差距是客观存在的。权力的结构等级也是天然的外部因素。</p><p>在车库里创业，理想与共，信息透明，当然可以共同进退，随时可以沟通拿个注意就做成实物。</p><p>如果人数够多构成了一个组织，价值从外部层层导入。</p><p>那个掌握着信息的人，那些拥有最强的不可替代的才能的人，拥有对他人影响力的人，天然就是团队的领导。”</p><p>为什么要罔顾这些事实，一定要追求完整的一致。</p><p>不能理解新的趋势的，不能做到最高效能的，容易被他人带领的，自然的服从就是了。柱间，你为什么坚持要听没有意见的人发表看法？”</p><p> </p><p>在这一点上，他们争论过很多次。</p><p>这一次也不例外。柱间知道斑要说的话，而斑也明确柱间的立场。</p><p>理解而不认同。</p><p>争论不息的背后是漫长的同路而行。</p><p> </p><p>这一天的争论结束的很快。</p><p>他们发现，对于自组织的分歧，正在缓慢而危险的滑向世界观和组织论的方向。甚至在比特币这样不相干的事件，他们也察觉到立场的差别。</p><p>一个自由的，自我组织的可能错误百出而不断调整的世界，一个有序而被控制的完美无缺的世界。</p><p>程序的世界是能够100%的精确的理解和操控的。</p><p>那么真实的人构成的世界，也可以完整的预测么。</p><p>上帝致筛子么。</p><p> </p><p>在很久以后，在他们终于不在进行这样的讨论的时候。</p><p>柱间独自坐在他们的咖啡厅里，他想起来，斑终结这个话题时的比喻。</p><p>“上帝掷筛子么”</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>惯例杂话。</p><p>人流涌动的那一段是我的真实经历。中学时代，附近还有一所学校，和我们放学的人流方向刚好相反。他们人多，在人流交汇逆向而行的时候，如果谦让柔和避让冲撞，就会被推的根本不能走。而如果横着肩膀横冲直撞的走，反倒会被让路。这是我人生第一次感觉到，狭路相逢勇者胜这个道理。</p><p>但是感觉没有反映出想要的那种焦灼和顿悟感。唉，以后再修吧。</p><p>这些争论，来自工作中的真实讨论的裁剪和改编。我是倾向于接受月之眼，缸中脑和matrix假设的。想过不少这方面的考量。然而并无卵用。日常里仍然是规范邮件都要仔细规划语言以免冲突的忐忑 不安小怂人。</p><p>控制和自主是一对天生的矛盾。在不同的领域有不同的表现倾向。而我作为一个INTJ在这件事上进行的体系构建是完完全全的失败了，无法构成一个自洽多维的完整体系解释。最终只能抱着"具体问题具体分析”顽强的回避。</p><p>第一次试着把真情实感融入，就当是练习了练习了练习了。重要的事情说三遍。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>